This document relates to radio frequency (RF) power amplifier designs and techniques.
Power amplifiers (PAs) are designed to amplify power of an RF signal and are widely used in various RF circuits and devices. For example, a transceiver system includes RF PAs, which generally occupy a very large chip/board area, require high DC power, and need to dissipate heat generated during operation. One function of an RF PA is to amplify the low input power of the RF signal to produce an RF output at higher power levels by converting DC power from a DC power supply into RF energy.